


Romantic Relaxation

by RainbowKittn



Series: Points of Connection [2]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pampering, Smut, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowKittn/pseuds/RainbowKittn
Summary: Holtzmann surprises you with a romantic evening.
This belongs in a series, but can work as a stand alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a moment farther along in the story of "Points of Connection," but it fairly well stands on it's own. I was having a hard time writing the next part of that, and this happened instead. I'll make a note in that series when this occurs.

You lean heavily against the front door to your apartment as you dig through your bag for the key. It’s been a long, hard day of research and your body screams for rest. You curse lightly, struggling to find the stupid key in the depths of your bag. You're not sure why the door is locked, anyway. Holtz went home nearly 2 hours ago, and she never locks the door when she gets home. Maybe she got distracted on the way and hasn’t made it there yet. It wouldn't be the first time. You finally get it unlocked and sigh gratefully.

You push the door open and immediately freeze. The entire apartment flickers with the light of dozens of candles. They rest on every surface in sight. On the floor two rows of candles line a trail of rose petals, which leads off around the corner. Tears spring to your eyes; your apartment was your own cheesy rom-com. You set your bag on a table nearby and slip off your shoes. You knew Holtz’s excuse for leaving early was strange, but you were too caught up in your own research to really think about it.

Whenever you think you’ve finally figured out your strange girlfriend, she does something completely unexpected. Like the most stereotypically romantic cliche, despite the fact that she’s the least stereotypical person you’ve ever met. With a soft smile at her strange but glorious choices, you start off along the petal trail. It leads in a wide arch to the door of the bathroom. There's another trail leading off from the door toward the bedroom, but you assume she wants you to go here first so you gently push the door open. More soft, flickering light fills the small room. Some part of you wonders where she managed to find all the candles. Petals are scattered all over the floor. You wonder where she got those, too. Soft music plays from a speaker in the corner. The shower curtain moves aside to reveal your beautiful girlfriend beaming at you. She reclines in a bath that overflows with an impossible amount of bubbles.

“Welcome home.” Her smile is so wide you can see both dimples. “The water is nice and toasty. Wanna join me?”

You can't help the low moan that escapes you at the thought of a warm, relaxing bath. You subconsciously stretch your neck. The tense muscles complain at the movement. You strip down quickly.

“What’s with the copyright infringement on every romantic movie ever?”

Holtz laughs lightly. “Just something special for my special girl.” You feel heat fill your cheeks. “You seemed like you could use a relaxing night.” You hum and nod as you cross to the tub. She holds out bubble-coated arms to help you into the tub. She maneuvers you to sit between her outstretched legs, your back against her chest. You sink into the warm water and let out an extended sigh. “Plus, I gotta spoil you or else you’ll run off with some other cute ghost hunter.”

You laugh lightly and angle your head to kiss her cheek. “Never.” She smiles and pulls you back to lean against her.

You idly play with the bubbles while the warm water permeates your sore body.

“Want a backrub?” Holtz asks into your ear, her hands already resting on your aching shoulders.

“God, yes, please.” She chuckles lightly and pushes you to sit up. She presses into your shoulders with strong, sure strokes. You hang your head forward with a moan.

You lose all sense of time as she works on your shoulders and back. Her expert movements knead out the many knots. Eventually, her hands slide down your sides, and she peppers your neck with kisses.

“Feel better?” Her voice is soft in your ear.

“Much. Thank you.” She wraps her arms around your waist and pulls you to lean back against her.

“Any time.” She kisses the top of your ear. She holds you as close as possible, like she wants to melt into a single person. You smile and turn your head to nuzzle her neck. Her lips linger on the top of your head. After a blissful moment, you feel her let out a long breath “The water is getting cold. Wanna get out?”

You hum against her neck. “Well, I did see another path out there. Maybe we should see where it goes.” You feel her chest vibrate with a soft laugh.

“You know, I think you’re right…” With a last kiss, she releases her firm grip and helps you stand. She hops up and grabs an extremely fluffy towel. You realize it must be new; you definitely don't have towels that nice. She runs the fuzzy cloth over your body. You smile at her and try to resist shaking your head. It always feels strange to let her do everything for you like this, but you know she loves to pamper you. Once dry, she wraps you in a soft robe (also definitely new). She dries herself quickly and throws on a matching robe, not bothering to tie it.

She grabs your hand and leads you out of the bathroom. As you suspected earlier, the winding rose petal path leads to your bedroom, disappearing under the closed door. She opens the door and quickly steps to the side, wanting you to take in the view unobstructed.

Candles line the walls on every available surface, flickering in colored light. This must have been why she was mixing powders earlier. Naturally, she knows exactly how to get any color of flame she wants. The candles are in colored clumps, lighting the walls in a rainbow. You can’t help a soft chuckle at the symbolism. Petals are sprinkled across the floor, leading to an overflowing vase of red roses on a small table. At least, you’re pretty sure they’re red. The colored light makes it hard to tell. The bed is made (possibly a first) with beautiful sheets (seriously, how did she have time to run to a store and then set this all up?). An intricate, colorful fractal pattern stretches out over the fluffy comforter. You turn to Holtz, her blonde hair alight in purple, and smile wide.

“It's beautiful.” You give her a lingering kiss. “Wonder if it's comfy…” You walk backwards to the bed and drop your robe without breaking eye contact. The corner of her mouth twitches upwards. You crawl into the bed, nestle yourself in the warm sheets, and let out a low moan. “Definitely comfy.”

Holtz sheds her robe and dives into bed with a light bounce. You laugh at her urgency. Her hands find your hips and pull you flush against her. You lay an arm across her shoulder, your hand teasing the hair at the nape of her neck. You lean in for a kiss. It starts soft, but she quickly nips at your lower lip and begs entrance to your mouth with her tongue. She finds no resistance.

You expect her kiss to be quick and passionate, given her eagerness. Instead, she slows. Her tongue takes its time exploring your mouth. Her lips caress yours, soft and supple. Your body is abuzz, tingling everywhere it presses into her.

She gently rolls you onto your back, her legs tangling in yours in the process. She kisses across your cheek, along your jaw, down your shoulder. Each kiss lingers. She worships your body with her soft lips. Her hand grips your side just slightly too hard, like she’s afraid you’ll disappear from under her if she lets go. You run your fingers through her hair in what you hope is a soothing manner. Her soft hum against your collarbone seems to say yes.

She leaves a trail of sloppy, wet kisses around your chest. You moan as she takes a pert nipple into her warm mouth. Her tongue laps at it and she sucks gently. She kisses over to the other side and repeats the treatment. Her kisses are wetter as she trails down your stomach. She kisses all over your abdomen as she settles between your thighs. A soft nip to your hip sends a shiver down your spine.

She licks an inner thigh. Sucks on the other until your sure there will be a mark tomorrow. She runs her hands down your sides, around your legs. She works her hands under your thighs, pulling your knees over her shoulders. Her warm mouth finds your clit with a soft kiss. It sends a spark of electricity to your bellybutton. She slowly licks a trail along your slit. You let out a soft sigh, and melt into the bed. The soft touch of her tongue explores your folds. A broad lick over your clit. A soft press around your entrance. A gentle suck on your lower lips. A soft nip.

You close your eyes and give into the easy ministrations, allowing yourself to just feel. Her tongue runs slow circles around your clit. You hum your appreciation. It slides down to your entrance and gently pushes in. A soft moan. Her tongue laps at your inner walls. Heat all throughout your groin. Her tongue pulls back for another swipe across your clit. A spark of light behind your eyelids. She takes her time showing your entire groin the love of her tongue.

A slow fire burns in your stomach. A gentle suck to your clit draws out a soft moan. Your hands find her hair once again and get lost in her curls. You massage her scalp. She lets out a rumble of a moan, causing an amazingly pleasant sensation around your clit. You hum in appreciation and feel her smile.

One of her hands slips from under your thigh and lingers at your opening. A single finger presses in slowly. Pressure builds in your stomach. A gentle lick at your clit and a slow push of her finger. Soon a second finger joins the first and you feel pleasantly filled. Steady suction to your clit. A curl of her fingers, hitting exactly where you need them. Your gut clenches. A slow come-hither motion deep inside of you takes you to the clouds. Firm laps of her tongue drive you towards ecstasy.

Time loses meaning, only measured by her slow, steady strokes. Pressure building, building, building inside of you. Everything outside of her skilled touch disappears. It takes you higher, and higher. With a hard suck to your clit, you’re pushed over the edge. Pleasure wracks your body as you fall off the cliff. Her hands and mouth work to support you and bring you down gently.

You realize your entire body is shaking. She gently pulls her fingers from inside of you. She presses a final soft kiss to your clit before climbing back up your body. Your arms wrap around her without you meaning them to, and she wraps around you in return. She lays next to you and pulls you nearly on top of her. Your head finds her chest. One of her hands holds you tight as the other rubs soothing circles on your back. You try to match her breathing, finding it impossible for the first few moments. Eventually, you relax into her, finally finding your way back to solid ground. You open your eyes and look to her. Her face is soft. You try to find words to explain the overwhelming intensity. You can’t. Instead, you lean up and kiss her, long, slow, lingering. She returns the kiss, holding you close.

“I love you.” Her voice is barely audible, but full of emotion. Those three words saying more than she possibly could any other way, and you understand. The deep desire. The amazing peace. The fear of loss. The complete contentment. Wanting to stay in this exact moment forever.

“I love you, too.” Your own outpouring of all the words you could never say.


End file.
